


Sick Medics Need Peace

by SpencerMalloy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PJO, gay shit, good shit, hurt/comfort?, sick/comfort, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpencerMalloy/pseuds/SpencerMalloy
Summary: Will gets sick and steals away to the Hades cabin for some rest.





	Sick Medics Need Peace

Will curled into himself on one of the spare bunks in Cabin 13. He knew he should be in the infirmary—that's where the sick people were supposed to be, but he knew he would never get any rest there. He'd constantly be trying to do all the work, even though he wasn't on duty. He would be putting other sick people with open wounds at more risk with his gross germs. He couldn't stay in his cabin, either. There weren't as many campers in Cabin 7 after the battle of Manhattan as there had been before, and there were even less now since it was winter—but if he had to hear Austin go over one more Personal Saxophone Recital to cheer him up, his head was going to split open. He loved his brother and he loved that his brother loved music—but he just couldn't take it anymore. Nico's cabin was quiet and Nico would let him sleep in peace—whenever he decided to come back from Breakfast.

He heard the door open and close and he heard Nico hang up his coat and sword. Nico was smart like that—what other kid their age would have thought to have places to hang things up? All the hooks in the Apollo cabin came pre-installed and Chiron still couldn't get anyone to use them. Will kept his keys in his medic bag and he managed not to lose that, but that was the only thing he could keep track of. He'd lost three sets of reed pipes and seven kazoos in the last year alone. Nico really had made the Hades cabin much more habitable since he redecorated. It looked less like a gothic castle and more like a home. That might be because he had the idea to put a small amount of ambrosia in one of those oil melter thingies—so Cabin 13 was always really inviting. To Will is smelled like his mother's tuna casserole. Yeah. It was kind of lame to tell people your favorite comfort food was tuna fricking casserole instead of like, cookies or something. But whatever. That was Will's ambrosia and Nico didn't laugh at him for it, so whatever. The rest of the cabin was really homey, too. All of the bunks had old quilts on them and there was a pretty green and circle rug in the middle of the floor. Nico had said that he wanted it to feel like his old home, what he could remember of it. When he lived in Italy. Will didn't tease him for the fact that Mythomagic figurines didn't exist in 40's Italy, so having a shelf for them above his bed was kind of inauthentic.

"Oh my goodness—Will?"

Oh yeah. He sort of snuck into the cabin while Nico was gone. No big deal.

Will managed to sit up and look at Nico, a quilt pulled up to his chin. "I'm sick. Can I sleep here?"

Nico sat on the edge of the bunk and held the back of his hand to Will's head while Will pretended that he didn't melt into his boyfriend's touch.

"You're burning up."

"I'm a child of the sun god."

"That's not what I meant."

"So can I sleep here?" Will asked again.

Nico nodded. "Yeah, of course. Here, c'mon," he said, looping Will's arm around his shoulder. "You can sleep in my bed."

Will tried to protest as Nico moved him. "I'm just going to cough and sneeze all over your pillows and then you'll get sick."

"I have a pretty good immune system, Solace. Your weak twenty-first century germs have nothing on me."

Will didn't want to get Nico sick, but he also really didn't want to stay awake enough to argue with him to let him sleep in the other bunk. He really didn't even care anymore once his head hit the pillow and Nico tucked him in.

"We both know if you didn't have those weak twenty-first century vaccinations you'd have tuberculosis right now, so shut it."

"Here, take this," Nico said and pushed something soft into his arms. It was a red teddy bear with pink hearts on the stomach.

"What...?"

Nico scratched the back of his neck and smiled a little. "I hate Valentine's Day, but I love you so I figured you're worth it. It's early—I'll still get you chocolates or something."

Will sat up and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you—I love it. I love you. I'm going to name her Poppy."

"You've watched Trolls too many times."

"Do you have to teach any classes today?"

"Not today."

"Cuddle with me?"

Nico looked down at his jeans. "Lemme change."

Will nodded and covered his eyes with his hands. He heard fabric swishing and if he didn't feel like Nico-Post-Shadow-Travel, he might have thought of peeking. Not anything he hadn't seen before. He moved his hands when he felt Nico moving his quilt to climb in beside him and immediately buried his face in Nico's chest. His shirt was soft and his skin was warm. He had gotten progressively warmer since he'd put a limit on his shadow traveling. He also smelled very good, like boy deodorant and shampoo and...Nico. His boyfriend smelled much more comforting than tuna casserole, hands down.

"You know if Chiron catches us, we're dead, right? There's a no 'us' alone in a cabin together rule now."

Will smiled, hoping his words wouldn't be too muffled when he spoke because there was no way he was moving from that exact position. "That was a good day."

He knew Nico was rolling his eyes. He laughed his 'I'm rolling my eyes' laugh. He felt Nico lean over and pull his curtains shut so no more light was coming through. It was pleasantly dark. Except Will knew that the gay pride flag nightlight that he had gotten Nico was on in the corner, because Nico was afraid of the dark and Will wanted him to think of him if he got scared—and to remember that he was only an Iris message away.

Nico sunk back into the bed and wrapped his arms tightly around him, combing his fingers through Will's hair with one hand and rubbing his other up and down Will's back soothingly. Will was able to fall asleep without another coughing fit. He would be absolutely convinced that from now on Nico should be in charge of him when he was sick, because Nico was honest to Gods the cure to the common cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all see Hurt and Comfort in the tags and don't even care whether it was edited or not, huh? I see you...


End file.
